An underwater pipe for pumping seawater is relatively large in size. Therefore, it may be difficult to drag the underwater pipe to a predetermined distance from a shore. Further, after dragging the underwater pipe to the predetermined distance from the shore, the underwater pipe must be submerged and positioned to a bottom of a body of water so as to avoid shaking along with the water currents which may cause damage to the underwater pipe.
Although the underwater pipe maybe tied with buoyant tubes to facilitate its dragging, the connection of the buoyant tubes with the underwater pipe is unstable, thereby causing unsmooth dragging operation of the underwater pipe.
In addition, while a plurality of counterweight members may be provided to submerge the underwater pipe, if the counterweight members are not properly secured to the underwater pipe, the positioning of the underwater pipe to the bottom of the body of water may be adversely affected.